


Endless Caves

by Dinos_and_Aliens



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Timeline, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Secrets, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, i haven't finished reading the source, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinos_and_Aliens/pseuds/Dinos_and_Aliens
Summary: A half-breed elf named mongrel in her ancient language abandons her surface home in search of the drow that fathered her. Her quest for the truth is soon interrupted when she encounters a strange runaway and his mysterious cat. . .





	Endless Caves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh I haven't written in so hecking long. I really hope I can improve as this story progresses! ^^ I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Alistair

The underdark is an unforgiving labyrinth of caves and caverns. Stalactites loomed like giant stone daggers overhead, and to the young elf from the surface world miles above, they were the daunting threat of her fate. She knew this journey was a suicidal fool’s errand, but her search for the truth of her parentage had brought her this far. She could not give up hope. The grand city of Menzoberranzan could not be far now!

As she slipped around a cracked stalagmite, she heard a faint scuttling near her. If she was in her home forest, she would have thought nothing of this, but the underdark was normally as silent as death. Reaching into her dark green cloak, she pulled out a foot-long pole. She whispered a word in her native tongue and spun the pole into the air. It fell back into her hands, now a deadly, six-foot shaft of hardwood with a heavy metal cap on each end. She held her quarterstaff in a defensive position. Hoping she could hide herself from whatever threat approached, she pressed her back against the cave wall. The scuttling sounded again, closer this time, and small pebbles fell onto her from above.

Before she realized her fatal mistake, her feet were lifted from the rocky ground by the sticky wire that clung tight to her cloak. Her confused and startled scream echoed off the cave walls. She kicked off the rocky surface and turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her attacker. What she saw was a gaping maw ready to snap her head off. Her boots shuffled frantically along the rock wall as the cave fisher pulled her closer. When she neared the crest of the ledge, she jumped and kicked off the wall with all her strength. Holding tight to one end, she brought her staff down in an overhead arc. The mithral cap slammed hard into the cave fisher, cracking a thin line into its stone-solid armor. The creature hissed and scuttled back, and the small elf was pulled along with it, her dark green cloak tearing on the stone ledge.

She planned her attack while the cave fisher regained it composure. It would be dangerous, but it was the only option she had while helplessly tethered to the beast. Whispering an elvish command, her staff shrank down to a simple stick. As she neared the fisher’s drooling mouth, she turned and placed her feet on either side of its face. Pushing against the web’s pull, she shouted a command and threw the pole inside the cave fisher’s mouth. It grew to full length, snapping the creature in half before it could even react. Its blood poured from its mangled corpse, dissolving the adhesive web stuck to the elf’s cape. She scrambled to her feet and ripped her bloodied staff from the creature’s brain.

She frowned at the corpse, wishing she didn't have to kill it, but knowing there was no other way to escape it alive. Shrinking her staff back down and slipping it into her cloak, she glanced around for a way to continue. In a nearby cave, she locked eyes with a pair of lavender orbs glowing in the darkness. She froze, defenseless. Her staff could only be summoned so many times without exhausting her, and with the adrenaline of the cave fisher attack fading from her bloodstream, summoning it again would make her too weak to fight.

The owner of the glowing eyes stepped forward, and the hybrid elf’s weak infravision caught a glimpse of his features, a handsomely rugged black face framed by a thick mane of unkempt white hair. His features were that of any drow, except for his eyes, which glowed a brilliant lavender. A strained expression briefly crossed his blank face, as though he was fighting an internal battle of wills. He closed his eyes for a moment, regaining concentration, before he spoke.

“Who are you?” his voice was hoarse, like he hadn’t spoken in years.

“C-Cymysgrwy,” she whispered before realizing the danger she was in. Her small, unarmed form wouldn’t last a second against the scimitars that hung from the drow’s belt. She leapt from the ledge, landing hard. She cried out once as her leg cracked beneath her, but before she had time to feel the pain, she ran blindy down the cave.

* * *

 

Drizzt looked at the mangled cave fisher. “Keem-es-gru,” he whispered to himself, wondering how one would spell such a name. Her face floated in his memory, the faint glow of ice blue eyes against ashy grey skin. She had a smattering of black freckles over her rounded cheeks that were accentuated by her chin-length white hair. Looking down the cave where she had fled, he knew she would get far running on a broken bone. Without thinking, he climbed down the ledge and ran after her.


End file.
